OBJECTIVES: 1. Biochemistry of Vision. This project is concerned with the conversion of polyenes to colored products (Carr-Price reactions, Schiff base formation) and is trying to determine the active site of Rhodopsin as the visual pigment. 2. Psychophysiological Correlates of Psychosomatic Illness. This project is concerned with development of profiles of individuals suffering headaches and/or asthma and to characterize those profiles receptive to biofeedback. 3. Herbicides and Peromyscus Leucopus. This project is studying the effects of arsenicals, dipyridiliums, and substituted phenolics on growth and development of Peromyscus leucopus. 4. Arthritis in Rodents. This project is examining the host-parasite interactions leading to induction of arthritis in mice by Streptobacillus moniliformis.